What Other Kinks Have You Got
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Stiles goes for a drive with Derek and they get talking, after Derek claims he had no kinks Stiles sets out to find it only to discover his own kink involing Derek, Sex and his car. And as they say when the car starts rocking the coppers come a knocking.


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything but the plot.

I'm trying to find my flow again and I wrote this and feel good about it, so I'm posting it and I know there will be mistakes but bear with me as I'm trying to figure out where I go wrong with my grammer.

Was inspired by the song Steamy windows but has nothing to do with it and also is similar to my chapter I might post in So Are We (just the car and blow job scene is all.)

Warning is a little longer than my others but not by much.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>What Other Kinks Have You Got.<span>

Stiles shivered as he looked around Derek's house "Can we go to mine please." He watched his mate growl "Even if my dad's in at least it's warm and dry, come on Derek." He glared at his mate who stood under a patch of roof not letting water in. He really didn't understand why Derek didn't want to go to his and watch a film or something even if it was down stairs on the couch because his dad didn't like them upstairs all the time. Stiles moved out the way of the water coming in the holey house "We can cuddle on the couch." He watched Derek shake his head "Well I'm not staying here lets go to Scotts and hang out with him and Allison."

Derek growled "No." he wanted his mate to himself and had hope of spending the night sat in front of his fire talking, kissing and just be alone but no…it had to rain ruining his plans which added to his aggravation. He couldn't take him to Scott's or his house because then he wouldn't have Stiles to himself but if he took him to the cinemas or a dinner it would be exactly the same thing, having other people around and no time just him and his mate.

Stiles exhaled as he watched his mate glare at him "Can we please go." He watched the older man growl before pulling his keys out still looking aggravated "What is it now." He grabbed Derek's arm pulling him to a stop. Derek looked at Stiles "I wanted it to be us, just us there's always someone else around and I just want you to myself for once." He watched Stiles lips twitch and growled because if he said something sarcastic or mushy he would hit him. Stiles shivered against the cold "Then let's go for a drive." He watched Derek shrug a shoulder before moving towards the door way and followed the man to his car, he quickly got in finding his coat soaked and removed it.

Derek removed his jacket tossing it on the back seat before starting the car "Where we going." He looked at Stiles as he backed his baby up and when his mate just shrugged he decided to drive up the winding road. It was just a stretch of long road to the next town, the long way since they had built a new road that meant you got there quicker but it something to do and he liked driving his baby "You cold." He turned the heating on. Stiles kicked his shoes off before crossing his legs as he leant back in the seat feeling the car starting to warm up "Why did you get this." He knew the man had money but he never faulted it expect when it came to his car.

Derek grinned "Saw it in New York and wanted it" he glanced at Stiles "Bought it and damn she looks good." He changed gear as he pulled off his drive and onto the road "Why." He looked back at his mate who turned to face him. Stiles shrugged one shoulder "You have money yet this is the only thing that shows you do, besides some of your clothes." He rested his head on the rest watched Derek drive with one hand as he kept the other on his gear stick. Derek flashed his teeth in a grin "I like my baby" he ran his hand around the wheel "And driving from Brooklyn to here was a long drive so I thought why not have some fun doing it." He sped up slightly over taking a car.

Stiles ran his fingers over the leather on the back of his seat "But you live here now." He watched Derek lean back in his seat as he dropped his hand to the bottom of the wheel, god the man looked good all the time but he looked different when he was driving. Derek glanced at his wing mirror "Still have a place in Brooklyn, got one in Manhattan too" he looked at his mate who raised an eyebrow "Family purchase in Manhattan and I bought my own place in Brooklyn with Laura." He returned his eyes to the road. Stiles reached out one arm and ran his fingers through the top of brown spikey hair "Ever plan to go back." He watched Derek tense his jaw before running his tongue over his bottom lip and tugged on his mates' hair wanting an answer.

Derek growled playfully "Yeah, holidays I suppose" he looked at his mate "When you want to or if you want to." He watched Stiles look a little surprised "You're my mate I wouldn't go without you." He growled the words. Stiles tugged on Derek's hair a little harder "I know that but I never thought about it before." He soothed his fingers out massaging his mates scalp before running his fingertips down behind Derek's ear to play with his nape. Derek tipped his head back into the touch "Would you want to go." He glanced at Stiles who nodded which made him smile "Penthouse in Manhattan and a house in Brooklyn." He grinned at Stiles 'Ooo' noise.

Stiles scratched at the back of Derek's neck "Rich Bitch." He joked as he tugged on brown hair when Derek smirked before moving his fingers back down "Did you know I'd be a man or where you expecting a woman." He watched Derek closely. He frowned looking at Stiles "I knew it was you for a while." Derek watched Stiles closely and saw his mate frown trying to work it out "You where about 14, I was passing through with Laura." He felt fingers tug on his hair. Stiles grinned at Derek "You gentlemen, you waited all those years for me." He raked his nails over his mates scalp watching Derek's shoulder stiffen as he fought a shiver, making him grin.

Derek looked at Stiles "What about you date anybody I should know about." He tried not to grin as he said those words but he loved the fact he was Stiles first in everything but the kiss, which he was the best at or he liked to think. Stiles frown at Derek's question "Yes you're a good kisser." He watched Derek growl before glaring at him and smirked trying to fringe innocence's knowing what his mate meant, he always got his hackles up at the fact he kissed Danny. Derek reached out grasping Stiles chin pulling his face closer as he leant towards him "You know what I mean, now tell me." He nipped his mate's bottom lip watching brown eyes darken. Stiles hummed "I don't know like..." he grinned when he was nipped again "Think you'll have to remind me."

Derek grinned as he slanted his mouth over Stiles and trace the seam of his mates' mouth before dipping his tongue over parted lips to brush against Stiles; he coaxed his mate into the kiss feeling satisfaction at a moan he received. He sucked on Derek's tongue before pulling back seeing a glint in his mates green eyes "Why did you even ask." Stiles tried to hide his grin as he pushed Derek's face back by using a hand on his cheek. Derek looked at the road and grabbed Stiles wrist "I just like to know I'm right." He nipped at his mates' thumb pad before lowering his hand to his thigh and linked his fingers with Stiles "Ask something else." He liked this turn they taken and he wanted to play some more.

Stiles glanced out his window before looking back at Derek wondering if he should ask what he was thinking then decided to "In the bedroom do you have any kinks or fantasies." He watched his mate frown which made him curious. Derek glanced at Stiles "No why." He watched Stiles stare at him before one eyebrow rose in a silent 'really' question "I'm a wolf why would I need anything else but my mate to get me off." He looked at Stiles waiting for his answer. Stiles frowned "You're a Werewolf and still have human tendencies so therefore you must have a fantasy or a kink, maybe toys or something." He grinned in amusement when the car jerked for a moment.

Derek shook his head "I was born a Werewolf which is different than being turned, I like sex and have a lot of it but I don't need something to help me along" he lifted his mates' hand and bit the knuckles lightly "I don't understand the need for toys." Derek sucked on his hurt returning his eyes to the road. Stiles thought about it "So you're saying because you were born a Werewolf you what… think like one in terms of simplicity or just act on your basic needs." He watched Derek nod before a tongue rasped over his skin making him shiver.

Derek grinned at Stile snorted "I don't believe you." He glanced at his mate "It's true, I want you I have sex and I'm good, why would I need a fantasy when whatever I think we will do anyway." He sped up slightly when Stiles leant over to blow in his ear.

"Bullshit, you have a kink." Stiles grinned as he flicked his tongue out to trace the shell of Derek's ear "I have toys."

Derek gripped the wheel harder as he straightened the car after swerving onto the next lane "Lair." He turned his head find Stiles lips brushing against his as they curved up "If you have toys I will punish you." He watched brown eyes widen. Stiles voiced his question "Why?" he watched Derek's green eyes turn blue for precious second "Don't you wana play with me." He nipped his mates' bottom lip before soothing his tongue over the hurt. Derek spoke against Stiles lips "You don't need toys you have me." He smirked "And we can play all you want but no toys." He flashed his teeth before brushing their lips in a kiss.

Stiles pulled back leaving Derek to kiss the air "But I like my toys" he unclicked his seat belt letting it slid into place "And everyone has kinks." He watched Derek shake his head before returning his eyes to the road as he changed gear. Derek went to turn his head when a hand grasped his chin as air brushed his ear "Ah ah, eyes on the road." He suppressed the urge to turn his head but not the shiver rolling through his body. Stiles smirked as he breathed into Derek's ear before parting his lips to nip at the man's lobe as he used his other hand to unclick Derek's seat belt, he bit down on Derek's earlobe before releasing it to suck on the spot below.

His fingers tightened on the wheel as fingers squeezed his thigh before sliding up to brush his crotch, Derek ran his tongue over his bottom lip "What are you doing." He went to turn his head but fingers tightened on his face. Stiles smirked "Eyes on the road." He eased his hold to run the tip of his forefinger over Derek's bottom lip before dragging it down his chin and throat "I want to play." He dragged his fingers down until he reached the hem of Derek's t-shirt. He swallowed hard finding himself surprised at Stiles behaviour, it was a side he'd never seen before but Derek found himself liking it as fingers slid his t-shirt up.

Stiles whispered into Derek's ear "Your speeding up" he grinned when Derek cursed and spanned his fingers wide on taunt abs "Pay attention Derek." He ran his tongue up the shell of his ear before moving his lips lower. Derek swallowed again as he flicked his eyes to the speed gazed before lifting them as teeth nipped his neck, he groaned feeling his hips lift when a hand dropped lower to brush over the bulge in his jeans. Stiles sucked on the hurt before pulling back to see a red mark "I think I have it" he grabbed Derek's wrist before pulling his arm back until it was passed his shoulder and let go "I discovered your kink."

Derek frowned at the words "What?" he felt his hips lift when fingers unsnapped the button of his jeans "Kink, what kink." He swallowed at the sound of his zipper, it seemed overly loud or maybe he was just too focused on it. Stiles parted Derek's jeans before pulling his t-shirt up until it bunched under his arms and was stuck between his mate back and the chair so it couldn't fall down "I found your kink, it's your car and me." He moved his head down to run his tongue over a defined chest. Derek slid his hips forward in the seat as a tongue rasped over his nipple "Fuck." He gripped the wheel harder as the car jerked, damn, damn, damn he needed to focus.

Stiles grinned before biting on Derek's nipple earning a groan only to release it to blow on it "Concentrate." His tone was low but he knew Derek heard and that he should stop however he was having too much fun torturing him to stop. Derek nodded before dropping his eyes to see Stiles head moving lower down his chest and groaned when two fingers dipped in his jeans to tug on them, he snapped his eyes up as he lifted his hips. Stiles pushed Derek's jeans further down until he had Derek's cock free and groaned "You're speeding again." He lowered his head until his lips where but a hairs breadth away from the tip.

Derek shook his head as he slowed the car down "Stiles." His voice was hoarse as he found his eyes dropping again to see his mate's head lower until he felt lips press against the head of his cock "Fuck." He snapped his eyes up. Stiles parted his lips to swirl the tip of his tongue around the head as he gripped Derek's cock and flicked his tongue in the small slit before wrapping his lips around the head, he heard the sound of revving. Derek sucked in a breath as he gripped the wheel tighter trying to focus on the road and slowed the car down; he pressed his head back against the rest as his hips lifted sliding his cock further into a hot mouth.

Stiles squeezed the base between his fingers and thumb as he lowered his mouth down and groaned knowing Derek liked the sensations it made before pulling his head up until his lips remained around the head. Derek felt his lips part on a soundless groan as Stiles did his tongue trick; he gripped the wheel tighter as his hips lifted up. Stiles rolled his tongue on the spot directly below the head of Derek's cock before sliding his lips back down as he squeezed while pushing his fingers up until they met his lips, he groaned as hips snapped up. Derek swallowed hard and tipped his head back as he tried to focus on the road, he needed to focus as it was raining and dark yet he found himself focusing on that tongue swirling around his cock "Stiles."

He hummed at the gravel tone Derek used and lifted his head slowly still sucking as he pulled his lips away making a 'pop' sound "Yes." Stiles rubbed his tongue over the head making sure to dip his tongue in the small slit. Derek flexed his fingers on the wheel "Stop teasing." He flicked his eyes down when Stiles turned his head slightly, his eyes immediately fixed on the tongue swirling around the head of his cock. He grinned before blowing on the tip seeing green merge to then be over taken by blue "Your speeding." Stiles dropped his eyes from Derek's to slide his lips back over his mates cock loving the growl he received.

Stiles was alternating between sucking and rolling his tongue enjoying the sound that came from his mate and lifted his head when hips rocked up, he sucked on the head waiting till hips dropped. Derek lowered his hips back to the seat "Stiles." he groaned his mates name as he gripped the wheel harder then found his eyes closing briefly. Stiles slid Derek to the back of his throat and swallowed as he moved his hand to span his fingers wide on Derek's abs before sliding his hand up and curled his fingers dragging his nails down skin before soothing his fingers back up. He rubbed the tip of his finger against Derek's nipple and groaned before raking his teeth very carefully up his mates cock enjoying the strangle sound coming from the older man.

Derek tipped his head back gripping the wheel harder then lifted it as he uncurled his fingers to straighten them trying not to dent the wheel as another groan left his throat "Stiles." He swallowed hard as his fingers curled. Stiles sucked harder before lifting his head until the tip of Derek's cock remained between his lips and swirled his tongue before flicking it in the slit and moaned sucking on it. Derek tensed his jaw as he tried to refrain from lifting his hips "Please." He tipped his head back against the head rest but kept his eyes on the road, he parted his lips feeling his fangs extend and growled.

Stiles slid his lips further down taking Derek to the back of his throat again and swallowed tightening his muscles around his mate loving the growl as he spanned his fingers wide on heated skin and lifted his head starting to bob. Derek sucked in air as he put his foot down feeling the need to lift his hips and bared his teeth as he dropped his eyes to his mates' bobbing head "Fucking tease." He groaned the words gripping the wheel tighter. Stiles hummed at Derek's words and soothed his hand over flexing abs as he sucked harder hearing the revs as Derek growled, he lifted his head slightly to lap at tip of Derek's cock.

Derek swallowed hard making his Adam's apple bob as Stiles lapped at the head "Please." He groaned the word dropping his eyes finding it hard to lift them to the road again as he lifted his foot to slow down. If something didn't give then Derek would crash his precious car, he hissed when fingers moved up his abs to curl around his side before dragging down his back making him arch as he bared his teeth. Stiles moaned when he tasted pre-cum and lifted his lips to look at the cock "Are you enjoying it." He grinned when Derek snarled and squeezed the base before slowly squeezing as he moved his fingers up watching pre-cum oozing out "Fuck."

He groaned the word before sliding his lips over the head to lap at the beads of pre-cum. Derek couldn't help it as his hips lifted "Stiles, god damn blow me." He growled the words on a deep rumble as he dropped his eyes to the speed gaze and lifted his foot. Stiles hummed before sliding all the way down as he raked his nails down his mates back only to lift his head to blow on the head enjoying his play maybe a little too much, he groaned when a hand fell to the back of his head as hips lifted. Derek growled as he squeezed the back of Stiles neck as he lifted his hips again "Fuck." He tipped his head back feeling a tongue doing its little trick.

Stiles moaned as he sucked on Derek's cock loving the way his mate was fucking his mouth, he curled his fingers letting his nails sink in as he slid Derek to the back of his throat and swallowed tightening his muscles. He bared his teeth "Stiles." It was the only warning he could give as he squeezed Stiles neck again and lifted his hips fucking his mates' mouth, Derek growled as he tipped his head back feeling his muscles staring to tense. Stiles lifted his head only to find Derek's hand on his head pushing down as hips lifted up making him groan, only to groan again when Derek growled as his hips snapped forward and cum hit his tongue.

Derek bared his teeth as Stiles deep throated him continuing to suck as he came; he eased his grip on the younger man's neck as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip "Damn." He eased his foot of the accelerator. Stiles groaned as he lifted his head to turned his eyes over his mate taking in Derek's flushed face and relaxed shoulders "That's was fun." He squeezed his mates' thigh earning a soft moan and brushed their lips together. Derek parted his lips feeling a tongue trace his bottom one and once it gained entry to his mouth it rubbed against the tip of his fang before sliding up, he sucked in a breath before moving his tongue to brush Stiles.

He rubbed the tip of one finger around Derek's head before sliding it down to the base as he sucked on his mates tongue before pulling back "Pull over." Stiles whispered the words against Derek's lips "I need you to fuck me."

Derek jerked the car before catching himself and claimed Stiles lips as he grabbed the younger man's t-shirt pulling him until he was in his lap, he broke the kiss to drag the tip of one fang over a plump lip and down a chin. Stiles tipped his head back on a groan as the sharp tip of a fang ran down his throat, he tightened his fingers around Derek's cock starting to pump as he found his hips rocking up into his hand "Derek fuck me." He whispered the words. Derek groaned at those words but it was the tone of need in Stiles voice that had him pulling the car over in the middle of the road quickly and once he stopped he ripped his hands from the wheel.

Stiles arched his back when nails raked down his back "Yes." He rocked his hips and lifted his head to fasten his lips to Derek's, he squeezed his mates cock before lifting his hands to grip the material bunched under his arms. Derek raised his arm allowing the t-shirt to be tugged over his head "Back seat." He murmured the word as he dropped his hands to his mate's rocking hips and squeezed before tipping his head up to claim lips. Stiles groaned as fingers unsnapped his jeans and lifted his hip to help Derek along when the steering wheel dug into his back "Yeah back seat." He gripped the seat's shoulders ready to haul himself off but couldn't.

Derek pushed Stiles t-shirt out the way using his hands as he skimmed them up his mates' sides and when he reached a nipple he flicked his thumb nails over it hearing the breath leave his mates lips in a rush. Stiles gripped the seat shoulders a little harder as lips ghosted over his chest before a tongue ran along his skin "Derek." He groaned when that tongue circled his nipple before teeth nipped it, he rocked his hips as he closed his eyes. Derek dropped one hand to work Stiles jean further open and slid his fingers inside to rub against a cloth covered cock, he groaned and bit down a little harder on the nipple as his fingers brushed a wet spot.

Stiles swallowed hard making his Adam's apple bob and looked down to see dark hair "Please." He didn't know if he was asking for more or a break so he could make it to the back seat, he moved one hand to grip dark hair. Derek hiss baring his teeth as his head was tipped back until he looked up at his mate; his eyes swept over lightly flushed cheeks and brown eyes dark with desire "What." He smirked as he squeezed his fingers. Stiles groaned as his hips rocked up "Back seat." He pulled a little hard on Derek's hair when the older man continued to stroke him; he shivered as he took in those sharp fangs and bent his head to flick his tongue against a pointed tip.

Derek panted as Stiles ran his tongue up his fang, the man had an obsession with them and it turned Derek on to no end "Back seat." He pulled his hand back to tap the younger man's ass waiting for his mate to climb back. Stiles groaned "Foot." He laughed when Derek moved back and the car horn sounded only to groan as Derek grabbed his foot and freed it then pushed him forward with it "Idiot." He turned on the seat but just barely before his mate was on him. Derek grinned as he grabbed Stiles t-shirt pulling the material over his head before tossing it and pulled back intending to shed his jeans but groaned when he hit his head.

Stiles chuckled as he grabbed Derek's hips pushing the man sideways so he sprawled on the back seat which give him the change to pull those jeans from his mates' hips and found a hand landing on the back of his head before lips claimed his. Derek grinned into the kiss when Stiles went to straddle him but his knee slid off the bottom of the seat, he sucked on the younger man's bottom lip before nipping it as he pushed Stiles back. He took his socks off with great difficulty in the small space as hands pushed his jeans down but Stiles turned pressing his back flush with Derek's chest when the older man sat up and lifted his legs kicking his jeans off.

His breath caught in his throat when Stiles ass pressed against his cock "Damn." Derek nipped at the skin before him and spanned his fingers wide on his mates' lean frame before sliding them down "So fucking hot." He growled the words before biting into Stiles neck. His head tipped to the side exposing more neck to Derek as Stiles rocked his hips back feeling a hot, hard length sliding between his cheeks but groaned when fingers wrapped around his cock. Derek squeezed before twisting his hand on the stroke up and cupped Stiles balls with his other hand, he sucked on his mates' neck before moving his lips up to brush Stiles ear.

A shiver stole over his body as he lifted his hips up in time with the strokes "Derek." Stiles turned his head seeking lips and found them; he thrust his tongue against Derek's as hips lifted again but pressed his tongue against a sharp tip. Derek groaned at that damn tongue, his mate was showing aside he never had before and when the younger man turned in his lap he growled "Suck." He raised his hand to push two fingers against swollen lips. Stiles parted his lips only taking the two fingers in until the second knuckle before pulling back; he placed his hands on Derek's corded thighs feeling the power in them and placed his lips against a defined chest.

Derek watched Stiles lift brown eyes to his as a tongue traced down his breast bone before stopping half way to slide right, he groaned as a tongue flicked against his nipple before teeth closed over it "Damn Stiles." He had no idea what was driving his mate to behave like this. Stiles ran his tongue over the ridged of defined abs as he soothed his hands up strong thighs to squeezed them hard and moved his mouth lower. Derek panted as that tongue rasp over his hip bone before hot air caressed the head of his cock and hands cupped his balls, fuck he tipped his head back as he raised his hand placing it against the roof.

Stiles sucked on the head before sliding his lips further down as he rolled Derek's balls in the palm of his hand letting saliva collect in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the hard length, he felt thighs tensing as groans sounded in the air. Derek panted feeling the tip of his fangs brush his bottom lip and lifted his hips up feeling the leather of the seat starting to stick to his skin from the heat but he could focus passed that tongue doing things. Stiles sucked on the head before squeezing Derek's balls one last time before moving up his mate to straddle his hips and slid his fingers into brown hair as a hand landed on his hip.

He bared his teeth on a silent snarl as he pushed up into Stiles and moved his other hand to grip his mates' hips pulling down as he thrust up sliding him into the hilt, Derek swallowed as he tipped his head back on the seat watching Stiles. Damn he never felt so hot in his life and it was making him heady, Stiles inhaled on a deep breath and groaned at the scent of him, Derek and sex hung heavy in the air "Move." He panted the words as he lifted his hips. Derek swallowed as a hand spanned his throat and watched as Stiles moved above him, he slid his hands up from slender hips feeling muscles working as his mate lowered his hips.

Stiles groaned as he placed his hands on Derek's shoulders "Fine watch." He licked his dry lips as he lifted his hips again before lowering them and swallowed hard finding his temperature climbing at the look in his mates' eyes. Derek groaned "I will." He sank his teeth into his lower lip as he watched Stiles moving and thrust his hips up every few times making Stiles loose his rhythm, he smirked using Stiles words from earlier "Concentrate baby."

Concentrate, he couldn't yet that smirk had his hips lifting before dropping back down but Stiles moved his hands to cup Derek's face and leant against his mate "I am but I can't if you fuck me." He smirked when Derek's groan as hips snapped up. Derek knew he was being enticed but he couldn't resist at the challenge in Stiles voice and slid his hands down to cup his mates' cheeks before kneading them as he thrust up. Damn, Stiles panted against Derek's mouth as his eyes closed briefly before he opened them to see almost neon blue staring back at him "Fuck me." He groaned the words as he thrust his hips down and slid his fingers into brown hair.

Derek growled as he tightened his hold on Stiles before moving quickly and turned them so Stiles back was against the seat as Derek slid his thighs on the seat to find leverage and pressed impossible closer to his mate. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as his back slid against leather and tightened his grip on brown hair as he rocked against Derek; he parted his lips to expel as soft sound against his mate's mouth. Derek grinned as he hit Stiles spot and moved one hand to grab a leg locked around him, once he broke the hold he slid his arm under until the back of Stiles leg rested in the crook of his arm and thrust up hard.

He tipped his head back on a groan and pointed his foot from the leg still wrapped around Derek's waist and pressed the ball of his foot against the seat feeling a firm ass cheek nudge his heel on every thrust "Damn." Stiles groaned the word as he lifted his head. Derek parted his lip to snake his tongue out to run it against Stiles lips before dipping into his mouth only to pull back when Stiles tongue brushed his, he nipped a plump bottom lip as a groan escaped those lips. Fucked, he wanted to be fucked and now he was "Derek." He tightened his arms around the older man's shoulders before dropped one hand down the flexing planes of his mates back.

Derek hissed as nails raked his back as his hips snapped up, he nipped his mates chin before moving along to his jaw and dropped another punishing nip before running his tongue down Stiles neck feeling his muscles starting to tense. Stiles groaned as he was sliding up the now slicked leather with every thrust and raised one arm to place his hand against the roof which wasn't far off his head and pushed down to meet Derek. Sensation where building and it was proving to be a little too much for him so Derek moved his hand off the back of the seat and slid it between their bodies to wrap around Stiles cock as he bent his arm lifting his mates' leg a little higher.

Stiles sank his teeth into Derek's shoulder as the fire spread through his lower stomach making his fingers curl slightly against the roof; he pulled his head back on a groan "Derek." He pressed his lips to his mates' ear. Derek growled as muscles tightened on him and bared his teeth as he snapped his hips forward stroking Stiles cock once more, he lapped at the skin on Stiles neck and sank his teeth into it as his body tensed. Stiles cried out as his body tensed and sensations swept over him as he came, he tipped his head to the side "Derek." He tightened his arms around broad shoulders as his body went boneless and he panted trying to take in air.

Derek sagged against Stiles as he released his neck "Damn." He panted feeling sweat coating his skin and lifted his hand from Stiles cock to look between their bodies seeing thick white ropes of cock coasting their stomach and chest. Stiles smiled weakly as Derek raised one eyebrow "I was turned on." that was an understatement but Stiles wasn't about to confess he'd been more aroused by this idea then Derek had. Derek smirked before brushing their lips "I think we found your kink" he sucked on his mates bottom lip "But I do find myself taking to this idea." He growled playfully as he moved his arm letting Stiles lower his leg.

Stiles grinned, of course he wouldn't have to tell Derek because his mate already knew "Yeah I think I did." He pressed close to Derek as he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders feeling a slightly chill even though the car was warm. Derek leaned back grabbing his t-shirt and wiped the come from his hand and their chest before pulling out watched his mates' lips part briefly on a small breath, he smirked brushing their lips. Stiles took his boxers when Derek held them out to him and pulled them on before lying against the back seat and pulling his mate down until he was pressed against Derek's side and tucked his head into Derek's neck.

Derek ran his hand up bare skin as he closed his eyes only intending to rest for a few minutes before diving Stiles back to his but the next thing he knew there was voices and tapping on his window, he groaned raising his hand to his eyes. Stiles blinked when he heard a tapping and slowly sat up to look out the back window feeling stiff from sleeping in the car but felt his body tighten even further when he saw a patrol car "My Dad."

Derek sat up as he looked passed Stiles to the patrol car sat behind his, he dropped a kiss to his mates shoulder before whispering "Relax tinted windows they can't see in." he turned brushing his lips against Stiles. He groaned softly feeling nervous "You need to answer but I don't want to be caught like this." Stiles ran his hands up Derek's arms as his mate kissed him again before pulling back "What are you doing."

Derek pulled his jeans on before climbing into the driver's seat "Get down." He waiting till Stiles was laying down with the small blanket over him and pressed the button to open the window a fraction, enough to see the Sheriff but not enough for him to see in the back seat "Hey."

The Sheriff frowned as he took in Derek's appearance "Had reports of a car driving erratically last night on the road before it came to a stop and hasn't moved since." He placed his hand on the top of the car "Why's that."

Derek shrugged one shoulder as he ran a hand through his hair knowing the car smelt like sex but hope the Sheriff wasn't too close to smelt it "I sleep in my car." He looked at the older man who raised one eyebrow.

"Why didn't you go a hotel?" The Sheriff watched Derek closely "And it doesn't explain the erratic driving."

Derek shrugged one shoulder "Didn't have any money on me." He wasn't going to address the other issue because that would arouse more suspicion in the Sheriff and he just wanted to go home, home being Stiles bedroom.

The Sheriff nodded "Ok but why didn't you and Stiles stay at mine last night." He watched Derek's eyebrows shoot up before he schooled his expression.

Derek ran a tongue over his bottom lip "What makes you think I'm with Stiles."

The Sheriff tapped the top of the car "Your windows may be tinted but your cars not sound proof and I know my son's shout when I hear it." he grinned when Stiles leant from between the seat saying "Hi dad."

"Hi son."

Stiles ran a hand over his head as he sat in the passenger seat thankful he had pulled his clothes on quickly "It won't happen again."

The Sheriff nodded "I know it won't" he pulled back when his radio unit went off "But we will talk about this later when I get home." He smiled at his son before looking at Derek "All three of us." With those parting words he went back to his patrol car.

Stiles groan as Derek sank down in his seat "I'm dead" he looked at the review mirror "We're dead." that smile meant he was in very big trouble.

Derek groaned as he started the car engine before pulling out and turning so he was on the other side of the road driving back into town "At least we had sex before we die." He grinned when Stiles snorted

"I found my kink, you, sex and this car."

Damn right, Derek thought as he leaned back in his seat and reached out linking his fingers with Stiles when another thought came to him

"What other kinks have you got."

Stiles groaned as he looked at Derek, he was not going there…at least not today.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

I have corrected the mistakes I could see but I know I didn't get them all, if you would like to leave a review and tell me the ones I missed I would be so greatful and will correct them immeditatly.

If you would like to leave a review then by all means please do so but if it's to say this wasn't your cup of tea then don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
